Conquest
by onthelinegyrl
Summary: The small country of Georgia deals with the fact he is now invaded by Russia. Follow Tomi as the conquered male has to live with one of the biggest powerful countries. Will he ever have his freedom? Or will he give in to Ivan's conquest. (Warning: Contain's Yaoi) (RussiaXOC with Slight AmericaXOC)


**_I do not own Hetalia (sadly) That belongs to the wonderful Hidekazu Himaruya_**

**_I Just own the plot, my waifu owns the OC ^^_**

* * *

_Winter 1904_

_Tomi laid limp in the snow covered ground, as more flakes of snow fell onto of his beaten war-torn body. His blonde hair was caked in dried blood, his clothes were torn to shreds, exposing some of his smooth pale skin which was covered in bruises and scratches. "Is this really happening?…My Country. My home." His dull blue eyes started to prickled with hot tears that fell from his cheeks, melting the plush snow under him._

_The footsteps of boots was heard crunching in the white fluffy blanket and now stood right in front of the small male. Tomi didn't bother to look up to who the pair of boots belonged to since he knew very well just who the person was. He tried to use what little energy he had left to put up a fight as his attacker easily picked him up by his throat lifting his feet off the ground. "Your country has fallen, yet you still fight for it." His deep thick russian voice spoke. Using his other gloved hand he forced the male to look at him._

_"But I haven't..Georgia will never be yours." _

_The man's violet eyes shined and his lips turned into a cruel child-like smile at the fallen boy's remark. Without warning the tall male dropped him back down on the ground and turned away. "Let us have fun under this union-ship, Georgia…Da?" Said the male as he walked further away from the stunned smaller country as the Russian Soldiers grouped around him._

_"No! Get off of me!" Tomi yelled furiously while he struggled to break free from the soldiers, until one of them knocked him unconscious withe the butt of their rifle. Darkness took over him as his body was carried away, taking him to his new home. _

"He's a small weak country, why on earth would big brother want to conqueror him?"

Tomi stirred lightly as he heard the voice of a woman speaking in russian, she sounded slightly annoyed, judging by her tone. He then groaned lightly shielding his eyes from the light of the oil lamp radiated, how long had he been asleep? He silently wondered as his eyes slowly adjusted from being blurry, now seeing the surroundings of the bedroom he was occupying.

"It's about time you woke up, after being sleep for two days…Stupid boy."

Tomi glanced over at the woman who sat in a chair on the left side of his bed. She appeared to be in her early teens possibly 15 or 16. With waist-length ash blonde hair and navy blue eyes. As Tomi got a better look at the woman he could see she was wearing a long-sleeved blue dress with white collar and cuff's, a matching blue bow around her neck and another in her hair. There was also a white waist apron tied around her as well. "Where am I? and more importantly, who are you?"

The young woman's eyebrow twitched with annoyance, the blonde haired boy had only been awake for lest that a minute and already she wanted to break his nose. She could see the look in his dark blue eyes that held a lot of determination and fearlessness, two things that would not do him good, especially after being conquered by her wonderful big brother. "Who am I is none of your business, you cocky little brat. I was just sent here to watch over you and make sure you don't run away, hmpf, judging by your still beaten up pathetic body you won't get far."

The girl proceeded to get up and walked over towards the door until Tomi sat up abruptly, wincing in pain as he felt some of his stitches pop open across his abdomen, fresh red blood saturated his bandages. She watched closely as he placed a hand on the wound, gritting his teeth. She assumed the young man was probably upset due to the state of his body.

"You still didn't answer my question…Where the hell am I?"

She opened up the door to the room stepping halfway out before she turned her head, facing him with a harden glance. "There will be some one up here shortly to clean your wounds, till then just shut your mouth and be still…" the girl muttered and closed the door behind her, ignoring the male as he yelled for her to come back.

…

Ivan stood in front of the fireplace of his study listening to the embers crack against the burnt wooden logs, the glow from the fire that shined on his violet eyes gave him an out-of-worldly appearance. A faint smile found its way on his lips as he recalled the events two days prior after defeating Georgia. The look in that boy's eyes told the old country a story, that Ivan could care less about. He did what brought the glass of vodka to his lips, taking a small sip and heard a knock on the door.

"Yes.."

Russia turned away from the fireplace and watched as his older sister Ukraine walked into the room, smiling at him lovingly like she always did. "I'm sorry to disturb you Vanya, but Nicholas is here, also Belarus has told me that Georgia has awakened. He opened up his stitches though."

Ivan walked over towards the cabinet reaching on the top shelf taking out a bottle of Nicholas's favorite 'Russian Water' "Thank you sister, when he is cleaned up, escort him here." he smiled slightly and placed the liquor bottle on the coffee table in front of the couch. "Is there something wrong?" Ivan asked his sister curiously while he placed down an empty glass down.

"This is the first country you conquered…" She inquired while nervously twiddling her thumbs together. Ukraine always knew sooner or later when her brother was strong enough he planed to unite every other country with him. Besides it was his dream, since his younger years he was alone, and always had to fight on his own. He vowed that one day everyone would become one with him.

"There's many more to be conquered, big sister…Much more."

Ukraine nodded timidly and walked out of the room to fetch Nicholas, the emperor of Russia, her brother's boss, who happens to be the only male her brother tried to guide him to be the perfect Ruler, however when it came time for war, Nicholas spent many unnecessary casualties, gaining much hatred among his people. Ivan still held on some hope that his boss would change before it was too late. "My brother will see you now, sir." She opened the door for him then bowed slightly as the male walked passed her without the slightest of acknowledgment.

"Ah! Braginsky! Congratulations on your conquest, i'm pleased to see mother Russia expanding little by little." The old bearded emperor boasted as he gave his country a bear crushing hug and a firm pat on the back. Ivan smiled slightly at his boss and offered him a seat on the couch.

"How is your family, Nicholas?"

The man sat down comfortably in the couch and poured him a small glass of his favorite vodka that Ivan had left out for him. He brought the cup towards his lips and looked up at the man. "Alexandra gave birth to my first son, Alexei a few months ago." the emperor replied and took a sip of his beverage, feeling the familiar burn of the alcohol as it slid down his throat.

…

Tomi sighed as he couldn't get any information from the maid who had just finished cleaning his wounds and patched him up again. It seemed like no one was willing to tell him anything. The blonde male slowly swung his legs over on the side of the bed trying to stand on his own, until a gentle knock on the door was heard. It was a woman, but she was taller than the previous two, with the same colored hair as the rude one from earlier but her's was placed in two loose pigtails that laid against her shoulders, and her eyes were more lighter and warmer as well. She had on a light blue dress with a darker blue coat over it and had on some white knee-high stockings and dark brown Mary Jane boots on. Most notably on the woman was her rather large breast.

"Oh no you shouldn't get up on your own!" The woman rushed over towards the males bedside, looking over him to see if any of his stitches came out. Sighing in relief the woman gave him a warm smile. "I'm Katyusha, it's nice to meet you, Georgia." Ukraine greeted the young man and walked over towards the closet going through some things for the male country to wear.

"I have seen you before. During the "The Ruin" you declined my help. My name is Tomi, I'm only Georgia during formal meetings, but then again…I don't know exactly what I am now." Tomi ran his slender fingers through his hair with a heavy sigh.

"Those were dark times, and you are still you Tomi! Don't say silly things like that." She came back with a white dress shirt, with a red sweater, and grey pants with some simple black shoes. He looked down at the articles of clothing placed out in front of him then back up at Ukraine with his then brow arched. "What is this for?"

"Well, since you are somewhat recovered, my brother and the emperor wishes to see you, I'm sure they just want to say hi." The woman replied

"No, you can tell that bastard Russi and his bloody dictator boss I said go to hell!"

Ukraine's eyes widen in shock at the sudden outburst from the small country, yet she had some idea how Tomi felt, he was a conquered country after all. She sympathized the poor boy but also know despite her sympathy for him she had to get him out of bed and meet with her brother. "I know you are upset Tomi but it will only be harder for you to adjust to this if you don't meet them. Just try, okay?"

"He is a stupid whiney country just like I said, how dare he call big brother that. I should just kill him right now." Belarus growled as she stood in the doorway of the room.

"Hush, Natalia. Tomi is our guest in this house and should be treated as such." Ukraine lightly scolded her younger sister then looked back at Tomi placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I'll wait right outside for you, okay?" The woman walked away along with Belarus who gave one last cold glare at the blonde male before she exited the room.

Tomi looked back down at the clothes, as much as he hated to even see that man's face, he thought this would be the opportunity to try to make a counter attack, there was no way Georgia planned to lie down and let a country like Russia take over him like this. He picked up the white dress shirt and began to put it on.

…

Ivan sat on the couch beside Nicholas as the old man ranted on about upcoming parties, political events, and the occasional plans for invasions. He sat with perfect posture with one leg crossed over the other and the small glass of vodka in his large hand resting gently on his lap. His boss on the other hand was slouched back, hair slightly disheveled and the first few buttons of his shirt was opened. "I'm going to throw a party at the palace, to celebrate our victory and our future victories."

He could hear the light drunken slur in his boss's speech, Ivan scoffed inwardly at the man who claimed to be Russian but couldn't handle is alcohol very well. "I look forward to attending, sir. I will be sure and bring Georgia with me."

"I think I would decline your gracious offer…"

The platinum blonde male turned his head seeing the other much smaller male standing in the doorway with a scowl on his beautiful face. Ivan smiled at him and stood on his feet, walking over to Tomi. "I didn't think you would ever wake up, I even tried what the prince did in that fairy tale "Little Briar Rose"" He chuckled as he saw Tomi's face turning pale.

"You sick bastard! You kissed me while I was asleep!?" He cried and tried to slap the taller male across his face but his wrist was immediately caught. Ivan's eyes shined with amusement at Tomi's 'brash' behavior, he was indeed a small spit fire as one would say. He then leaned forward and whispered lowly in the other's ear "I would reframe from hitting me, unless Tomi wishes to go to war again, perhaps this time instead of claiming Georgia in the snow, I could claim you in be-.."

"Ayeee…Well if it isn't the country of Georgia, welcome to Imperial Russia. Im Nicholas the second, current Emperor of Russia, and your new boss." The bearded male stood up and slowly stumbled over towards the two countries and smirked slightly at Tomi who in turn scowled at the Emperor.

He looked to be in his mid forties, with black hair, and black beard with piercing blue eyes, he was a few inches shorter than Ivan and wore a formal military uniform, but the jacket was opened revealing his white dress shirt underneath that was unbuttoned at the top. This male was drunk and smelled of alcohol. Tomi cringed inwardly at the Russian leader. "My name Is Tomi Sakartvelo Tbilisi." He said curtly, still glaring at the male.

Nicholas paused for a moment then laughed hysterically at the blonde male and patted him on the shoulder causing Tomi to stumble forward. "We got ourselves here a stubborn little country, Da, Ivan?"

Tomi glanced over at Russia who seemed to be staring right back at him with his violet eyes for a brief moment causing a chill to go down his spine, Ivan then turned to his boss and smiled slightly. "Da.." The large country simply replied

"Well…I only wanted to see what the boy looked like, I must be on my way before Alexandra gives me a mouth full again. I'll give you further details about the event later." The emperor waved his hand before he walked over towards the door and stumbled out of the room almost tripping over his boot in the process. The door then closed now leaving both Russia and Georgia alone.

"Would you like a drink, Tomi? Ivan offered

"No, now I demand that you will send me back to my homeland at once." The small blonde male snapped back as his eyes followed Russia while the male walked over to his desk to pour himself another drink. He took his time pouring the beverage in the glass and took a small sip, still not giving Tomi an answer.

"Russia!"

"нет..'

Tomi was taken back at the Russian's answer. "Why!?..You had no right to do any of this! No matter how hard you try to control me I will never become one with you, Russia."

Ivan only smiled at Tomi's bold reply. "Obviously you don't know the meaning of being conquered. Don't worry dear Tomi. It will all be clear to you soon." He placed his glass down on the desk after finished it off.

"Why me though…" Muttered the blonde

"Because I like you and I think you're so cute when you're angry, it makes me want to crush you even more and see what you look like then." Russia innocently smiled at the awe-struck smaller country who looked like he was a complete maniac. "Aw, don't look at me like that.." Ivan whined and now stood in front of Tomi who was about to touch the side of his cheek but the other male slapped it away.

"Don't touch me.." Georgia said coldly then gasped in surprise as the tall country grabbed him by his throat, slamming him up against the nearest wall, almost knocking the wind out of Tomi, leaving the smaller male in a light daze, feeling his feet dangling off the ground. "L-let go…"

Ivan tightened his grip around Tomi's slender throat, ignoring his feeble demand's. The russian male only smiled and gently placed Tomi back down on his feet but still had him trapped against the wall, Ivan's much taller frame over toward the small country casting a shadow over him. Tomi still stood his ground, not letting the other male see any hint of fear. "I want to make sure we are on the same page.." Ivan quietly stated as he moved a strand of males golden blonde hair that reminded the russian of a sunflower, he absolute favorite. "You have no more right, and you no longer oversee your homeland. It is now under my command and protection. Now..." His gloved hand traced down the males jaw line and tilted his chin up to meet his violet eyes. "You will remain here until you can be trusted, which in your case may take a while since you are not a submissive individual."

"Get use to it because you won't be breaking me..._Ivan_" Tomi gritted through his teeth as Russia released in from his powerful grip just in time as the door opened, revealing Belarus with a scowl on her face, mostly directed at Tomi. He wondered what on earth was this girls problem. Was she in love with her brother or something? He watched as she rushed over to Russia wrapping her arms tightly around his waist.

"Big brother, you don't need this small country to help you. He's a nobody."

"Excuse me?" The blonde male arched his brow knowing pretty well even though his country was small, he was older than her.

"N-Natalia...You're h-hurting me." Ivan winced lightly as he almost felt his spine almost breaking because of his little sisters deadly vice grip she had on him, but released him right after Tomi's smart remark.

"You heard me, you stupid boy, who couldn't even last a day defending his own territory!" Belarus snapped back

"Natalia! I told you not to disturb Vanya!"

Tomi looked over at Katyusha who was now entering the room, frowning at her younger sister, Ivan on the other hand looked a little nervous having both sisters in the same room. "Katyusha, make sure he eats and stays in his room. I don't want the people to see him yet." He told his older sister and was about to leave the room

"Where are you going to big brother! You can't just leave yet!" Belarus growled

"I...I have to go to a world meeting, Natalia, I won't be back for a few days." Ivan meekly replied to his very scary domineering little sister. He then looked over at Tomi, smiling slightly "Don't worry Ukraine is very nurturing, she will take good care of you while I'm away, Da?" He said before exiting the room.

Ukraine looked back at the small male as he heard his stomach growling, she giggled lightly as Tomi blushed madly with embarrassment. "Come let's get you some food, yes?"

* * *

**AN:** This concludes my first chapter! Now I probably need to explain a little bit about Tomi. He is a character my best friend/'waifu' created in a Yaoi based Role Play that we do together. He's around 5'6'' so he is very small compared to the big Russia. This story plot was in my head for the past few years, and instead of making the country of Georgia a female I ended up using the lovely Tomi because I think he fits the role perfectly. Besides I was fantasizing on a Hetalia theme'd relationship between Russia and the small country of Georgia since it was constantly under rule for the longest time. There will be some historical accounts through out this story as well. So with that said please review/fav if you liked it!

***Meanings:**

The Ruin: (1659-1686) Was a period of Ukrainian history that led into a civil war after the death of their leader, as a result Russia stepped in and gained most of the control of the country, basically helping Ukraine back on her feet. (Me: What a wonderful big brother you are Russia!)

нет: "No" in Russian


End file.
